


Sweet Slumber

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Thor Feels, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will be alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey guys, I felt compelled and inspired to write this for mia_ao3 who is having a bad day and I wanted to cheer her up, I hope this will bring a smile to your face honey. *sends you hugs*

Thor had a horrible week, he just wanted some comfort. Those days where the universe, was against him were the ones he hated the most. He walked into his bed chambers, expecting it to be empty but saw Loki waiting for him.

"Darling, I thought you were due back for another week from Vanheim" Thor exclaimed.

"I was but decided to come early, I missed you my love" Loki said as they embraced tightly.

"I fear I am not the best of company, I've had a most dreadful day" Thor said as Loki rubbed his back.

"You are always the best of company, come sweet sapphire love let us both rest" Loki suggested.

Thor gave him a tired smile; being held in his husband's arms was just what he needed now the best cure for his heart.

Loki waved his hand and they were both in their night shifts cuddled in bed gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sweet slumber my Thor, all will be well by morning" Loki said as he wrapped his husband in a warm embrace.

"Thank you my Loki, with you here I know it so, I love you" Thor murmured feeling sleep wrap itself around him.

"Anything for you my Thor, I love you too" Loki whispered as they shared a soft kiss and then slept in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
